Dreams and Doubts
by DashXYZ
Summary: Após um sonho estranho, Harry começa a se sentir diferente, e ao encontrar-se com seu inimigo a imagem que antes era de grande rivalidade, se transforma em outra face, a face esta que se vê em um poço de dúvidas e sentimentos improváveis.


**Dreams and Doubts**

-Capítulo 1-

**Sonho de uma noite chuvosa**

OoO

A chuva em Hogwarts fizera todos irem dormir mais cedo. O barulho das gotas caindo e o frio agradável que ela proporcionava deixara todos com vontade de entrar nas cobertas. Hermione se despediu de Rony e Harry e foi para o quarto ler um bom livro. Enquanto isso se preparando para dormir, Harry se lembrava da morte de Sirius, que o deixara muito abalado, mas o apoio de seus amigos havia ajudado ele a superar a dor. Não demorou muito para ele cair no sono. O quarto da casa Grifinória ficou silencioso, calmo e aconchegante, só se ouvia o barulho que a coruja Edwiges fazia como um leve ronco de ave.

De repente o sono de Harry foi trazendo traços do que seria um sonho, um sonho diferente que ele nunca tivera antes, um sonho novo, muito interessante. No sonho um garoto loiro de olhos cintilantes sorria o tempo todo para ele. Era uma imagem embaçada, não se podia identificar muita coisa, mas era uma imagem que mexia com ele e fazia seu corpo todo estremecer. Quando uma luz estava prestes a chegar e a iluminar o rosto da face desbotada ele acordou lentamente, mas nervoso. Olhando para os lados viu seu amigo ruivo dormindo sossegado e a janela com sua armação de prata com grandes vidraças cheia de gotículas. Levantou-se para dar uma saída pelos corredores. Olhando os quadros que dormiam sentou-se em um banco e ficou pensando. Então, um garoto com sua varinha acesa cruzou o corredor.

- Veja só, se não é o famoso e incrível Harry Potter! – falou uma voz de deboche.

- Draco! O que você quer? Está me seguindo?

- Te seguindo eu? Você acha que vou perder meu tempo seguindo você?

- E então o que faz aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto. O que você faz aqui?

- Acordei e não senti mais sono.

- Odeio admitir, mas aconteceu o mesmo comigo. – comentou ele – sentando-se no banco.

- Você sonhou com o quê? Será que foi com o seu namoradinho Cedrico?

- Não é hora para isso Malfoy!

- Está bem. Não tem graça mesmo.

Os dois ficaram ali calados por um tempo, Draco com seu olhar de desprezo assoviava constantemente e balançava a perna, no seu traje de dormir, soprava o cabelo que caia na testa e de vez em quando dava uns sorrisos falsos para Harry. Harry não queria ficar ali no corredor, com aquela varinha na cara dele, mas por alguma razão também não queria voltar para o quarto. Draco também não demonstrava querer sair dali.

- Draco. Você não vai dormir?

- Não. E você?  
- Agora não.

- É melhor você ir, porque se não alguém pode te pegar, talvez aquele-que-não-se-pode-nomear.

- Para com isso Malfoy, Voldemort não me mete mais medo.

- Nossa, que corajosinho...

- Quer saber, eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. – disse Harry – levantando-se.

- Que bom para você.

Harry estava voltando para o quarto quando sentiu um toque em suas costas, ao virar para trás acendeu sua varinha e deu de cara com Snape, que já trazia Draco do lado. Olhando com cara de desaprovação para os dois.

- Não quero ver ninguém circulando pelos corredores ha essa hora! Entenderam? – disse ele – encarando ambos.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry.

- Entendeu Malfoy?

- Entendi.

- Agora, vão para os seus quartos e não pensem em sair de lá até amanhecer.

Depois de sair das mãos de Snape Draco seguiu direto para seu quarto, junto de Harry que já estava com sono novamente. Chegando às escadas Draco o impediu de passar. Ele tentou ultrapassar, mas Draco não deixou, sem entender o porquê disso Harry começou a ficar zangado.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ele.

- Harry. Não tente me enganar, se você sonhou o que eu sonhei isso não pode ser revelado!

- E o que você sonhou?

- Se contar para alguém eu te mato está ouvindo? – disse Draco – deixando Harry passar.

Harry voltou ao seu quarto irritado. Ficou pensando o que Malfoy queria dizer com: Se contar para alguém eu te mato? "Mas contar o que?" Pensava ele. Ele acordou com Rony chamando para tomar café. Seria o último dia em Hogwarts, logo teria que voltar para casa do seu tio, e isso não o deixava nem um pouco entusiasmado. No salão, ele, Hermione e Rony conversavam sobre o seu sonho da noite passada.  
- E você sonhou o que? – perguntou Hermione.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Mas não entendi porque o Malfoy disse aquilo para mim.

- Com certeza para te assustar, até parece que você não conhece o Malfoy! – comentou Rony.

- Eu concordo com o Rony, acho que você não deve ligar para isso.

- Ele está olhando para cá. – disse Harry.

- Deixa ele olhar. – falou Hermione – levando um pão com geléia a boca.

Depois do café eles foram para a aula de Defesa contra as trevas. Draco passou a aula inteira olhando para Harry, era difícil não perceber, isso estava incomodando muito, Harry passou um bilhete para Draco: O que quer que seja vamos resolver depois dessa aula. Depois de pegar o bilhete Draco respondeu com um sorriso duvidoso. A aula terminou e Harry pediu para os amigos o esperarem. O encontro foi na sala precisa. Os dois sozinhos se olhavam de um jeito estranho.

- Fala logo Malfoy!

- Você fala primeiro!

- Falar o quê?

- Você sonhou comigo!

- Não. Eu sonhei com... – Harry ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Não pode ser! – surpreendeu-se.

- E eu sonhei com você. O que você fez Harry? Um feitiço em mim? Você gosta de mim? Você não é homem?

- Espera um pouco. Como você sabia que eu tinha sonhado com você?

- Eu... Eu...

- Então você que jogou um feitiço em mim!

Draco ficou vermelho e virou a cara, olhando para o outro lado, no espelho viu a cara de Harry e virou de uma vez, derrubando ele no chão.

- Seu idiota! Se contar isso para alguém eu juro...

- Sai de cima de mim, sai! – gritou Harry – atracado a Draco.

- Você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você!

E depois de escutar essa frase em alto e bom som, os dois paralisaram e ficaram sem ação. Olhando os olhos azuis de Harry surpresos, Draco juntou os dentes, como numa tentativa de mostrar ódio e desprezo, mas Harry, sentindo a respiração perto de sua boca, com as mãos de Draco agarradas a sua blusa, e embaixo dele, apenas se aproximou mais do seu rosto e lhe deu um murro, fazendo Draco solta-lo. Depois saiu da sala correndo. Draco ficou lá no chão sem entender porque havia dito aquelas coisas. E então saiu da sala também, com a boca sangrando.  
Harry tomava banho, com raiva, lembrando do acontecido, nem falara direito com seus amigos. Hermione foi procurá-lo no salão comunal e não o encontrou, então supôs que ele estava com Hagrid. A conclusão era certa, chegando na cabana do amigo gigante encontrou Harry a toda confissão.

- Harry. O que houve com você? Draco te ameaçou?

- Hermione, o garoto quer ficar só. – disse Hagrid.

- Eu sei, mas eu só quero...

- Por favor, volte outra hora.

- Está bem. Mas Harry, depois eu quero falar com você.

- Ele vai falar.

Tirando uma caneca de chá do forno, Hagrid esperou o garoto contar o que estava acontecendo. Olhando com raiva para Hagrid, Harry começou.

- Foi o Malfoy Hagrid. Ele fez uma coisa.

- O que ele fez? Temos que contar para o Dumbledore!

- Não. Não foi nada disso.

- E o que foi então?

- Ele... Ele... Eu preciso ir. – disse Harry, correndo.

Harry correu até a ala da Sonserina, estava procurando alguém. Mas não encontrou. Perguntou a um dos amigos de Draco, que disse que ele estava lá fora. Quando ele foi sair para procurá-lo, os alunos foram chamados para uma reunião no salão principal. Uma notícia animara Harry, a volta para casa tinha sido adiada. Os alunos de Hogwarts teriam um acréscimo de aulas. Harry encontrou Hermione e ficou feliz. Mas quando Hermione perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele, se lembrou que precisava fazer uma coisa. Vendo Draco sair do salão principal o seguiu e o abordou.

- O que você quer?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Potter!

- Eu tenho. Você quer que eu mostre aqui? – disse Harry – olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

Sem entender nada, mas com medo do que Harry poderia fazer, Draco fez menção de acompanhá-lo até a sala precisa. Onde dali para frente seria o lugar de prováveis encontros. Os dois entraram e em seguida Harry tocou em Draco com as mãos trêmulas. Draco também parecia nervoso, e suava, parecia que sabia o que eu iria acontecer. Entregue ao momento Draco tirou os óculos de Harry e o beijou, se afastando em seguida.

- Seu louco! Tire esse feitiço de mim! Eu exijo! – gritava ele.

- Draco! Draco! Eu não coloquei feitiço algum! Você gosta de mim e a o que parece eu gosto de você! O que faremos agora? – perguntou Harry – segurando Draco pelos braços.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei.

Era a primeira vez que Harry via Draco chorar, seus cabelos loiro grudavam no rosto molhado, enquanto Harry olhava com certo sentimento a visão dele na sua frente, sentindo-se vivo e ao mesmo tempo confuso. "Como posso gostar do meu inimigo?" Pensava ele. Draco vagarosamente virou as costas e caminhou até a saída do salão, mas foi impedido por Harry que o segurou pela blusa e o trouxe para si, beijando ele em seguida. Draco começou a tirar a blusa de Harry, mas ao olhar-se no espelho sentiu vontade de parar e parou.

- Você não quer fazer isso. – disse Draco – abotoando de volta a blusa de Harry, que permanecia parado e suado.

- Eu não sei ainda.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – comentou Draco.

- Tem razão.

Eles se ajeitaram e saíram um de cada vez sem nem olhar para o outro. Mas Harry ainda olhou para trás, sem imaginar que Draco o olhava, mesmo sendo em pensamento. Dobrando o corredor Draco ajeitou o cabelo e pôs a cara de malvado que sempre desfilava pelos cantos, sorrindo por dentro.


End file.
